SCH Maid café
by Kumiko.ne
Summary: Dicen que el café al final de aquella pequeña calle es excelente, tienen buena comida y servicio, también que está lleno de secretos y de magia, que puede cambiar tu percepción de la vida, bueno, eso es lo que dicen. AU Gakuen. Ignoren el pésimo summary, denle una oportunidad. No pairing
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo:** S.C.H maid cafe

**Resumen**: Dicen que el café al final de aquella pequeña calle es excelente, tienen buena comida y servicio, también que está lleno de secretos y de magia, que puede cambiar tu percepción de la vida, bueno, eso es lo que dicen. AU Gakuen. Ignoren el pésimo summary, denle una oportunidad.

**Advertencia:** Lo que me fume antes de la clase de matemáticas que originó esto.

**Disclaim****er:** Hetalia y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiramuya Hidekaz

**Notas sobre el fic:** Uso de nombres humanos. Universo alterno. Usaré muchas referencias a cuentos infantiles y juegos. Paulette: Principado de Wy. No ofrezco ni yaoi, ni sexo desenfrenado, sino mi extraña forma de hacer comedia, y un poco de fanservice para la imaginación (ya me entenderán). Primer multichapter que escribo en años, encerio. (Unos cinco años más o menos)

**Notas del capitulo**: Narración en 3era persona a modo de prologo. Narración en _segunda persona_ (yo) y el POV de Peter, son para comenzar por algún lado esta cosa rara que se me ocurrió.

No, no me centraré en Peter en el fic, ni tampoco lo primero que escribí tiene que ver con él. Y no, no es un fic de odio hacia Arthur o algo, era solo para colocarle cabeza a esta cosa verde peluda y con patas que he escrito. Será uno de los pocos capitulos "densos", aunque usualmente, mi escritura densa, es más densa que esto.

* * *

'_**Los cuentos de hadas… no son más que ficción'**_

De esto, todos nos auto convencemos una vez que hemos llegado a cierta edad, más temprana para algunos, y más tardía para otros. Con esto también dejamos de creer en la magia, las buenas intenciones, que el bien prevalece sobre mal, y desgraciadamente, muchos dejan de creer… en el final feliz. Aún, cuando dejamos de creer en la magia o cosas similares, la vida tiene sus propias y misteriosas formas de hacer las cosas, todo tiene una razón de ser, bueno, casi todo, algunas cosas son meros caprichos de esta "fuerza" o simplemente resultado de acciones de personas con el alma envenenada, las cuales sabemos no están ausentes, pero deseamos no encontrarlas, lastima que no corramos con esa suerte. Pero, aunque no existan los príncipes en blancos corceles, las hadas madrinas, besos mágicos, y todo esa fábula que encandila a los más pequeños, sobre todo a las niñas, siempre existirá alguien que te tenderá una mano o que estará allí para abrazarte cuando caigas derrotado.

_Mi pequeño, la vida es como un juego, por eso no por miedo a perder, no vas a jugar. Además así se pasa mejor ¿No, Peter? No seas tan severo, y luego dices que tu hermano Arthur es un amargado y un resentido con la vida, que es un viejito abatido en cueros de mozo. Mi pequeño, hay cosas que los hermanos menores no deben intentar imitar de los mayores, aunque niegues boca abajo en el suelo que no piensas imitar en nada al "idiota" como sueles llamarlo. Mejor no entremos en temas tan oscuros, y vete a hacer travesuras por ahí, pero no te metas en muchos líos, que luego me culpan a mí de incitar al caos._

Realmente no entiendo al idiota de Arthur, me hace tanto enojar…es un idiota, no sé porque Tino insiste tanto en que sea tolerante con él, ¡Es un idiota! Lo odio, lo odio… ¡lo odio! ¿Por qué tiene que avergonzarme así? Mis amigos me molestarán de por vida si se enteran de lo que hace, sobre todo Poly, no me volvería a hablar, ya bastante se enoja con que le diga así y no Paulette, pero eso no es lo importante, la tengo loca por mí. Pero seguramente no me volvería a hablar si se entera de lo de Arthur, ¡me convertiría en un perdedor!

Como desearía que Arthur no fuera mi hermano

_Existen cosas que ni con magia se pueden solucionar, mi pequeño Peter. Además no puedes negar que no son familia.  
_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	2. ¡Bienvenido a SCH Café, mi amo!

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia y sus personajes pertenecen al ente desaparecido de Himaruya Hidekaz.

**Advertencias:** Francia (siempre será una advertencia, pobrecito), algunas malas palabras, naciones en situaciones extrañas (¿?).

**Notas:**Paullete (Principado de Wy)

Usare la palabra "tirar" como sinónimo de coger, es que coger me hace sentir que estoy hablando en coño, y pues como si estuviera en la madre patria comiendo paella. Aunque nada me gustaría más que hacer eso.

Éste, junto con el segundo capitulo, serán los únicos que tendrán una secuencia in media res, o sea que del capitulo 3 en adelante, será cronológico. O eso espero xD además la narrativa que elegí, es un poco distinta a la que usualmente ocupo, es decir, será muy random y más ligera.

* * *

~ Bienvenido a SCH Maid café, mi amo ~

_Todas las acciones, tienen consecuencias, ¿no es lo que siempre recitas, Arthur?_

- ¡Alice-chan! ¿Está lista? No damos abasto con tantos clientes.

- ¡Enseguida voy!- Ajustó un poco más la amarra de su delantal, cerró la puerta de su casillero antes de salir corriendo, pues era viernes, lo que significaba que sería una tarde bastante ajetreada. Sólo esperemos que no se caiga al correr con tacos.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**_Una existencia absurda_  
**

- ¿A la hermana de qui-en te has intentado tirar ahora? Si es que ha quedado sólo en intento - recargaba su fuerte acento británico un muchacho de no más de 17 años, su pregunta iba dirigida al otro muchacho allí presente en aquel box de atención del hospital, recostado en una camilla.

_- __¡Pour l'amour de dieu! _¡Arthur, Qué no me he querido tirar a nadie hoy! ¡Lo juro!- Aseveraba con acento claramente francés el muchacho que se encontraba recostado en una camilla de hospital, intentaba sentarse, pero el dolor en la espalda se lo impedía, obligándolo a permanecer acostado. Su azul mirada se cruzó con la penetrante de color verde, perteneciente al otro muchacho que se encontraba en el box de atención, de pie junto a la camilla. Le miraba con una clara expresión de que no le creía nada, y sobre todo, gracias a las frondosísimas cejas que le… ¿adornaban?, sí, que le adornaban la cara. Un ciego notaria que querían decir esas cejas, no porque las viera, sino que con lo grandes que eran, el mero ruido que producen le ayudaría a notarlo.

_- __…_Francis… ¿A quién intentas engañar?, sabes incluso mejor yo, que eso no te lo creería ni la monja más ingenua y bondadosa del mundo, y por no decir estúpida. Antes de que repliques-le calló con una dura mirada - ni siquiera lo haría aunque le dieras de beber todo el vino de la misa, aunque dudo de la inteligencia de aquellos desafortunados que han pasado por tus armas -suspiró, sabía que tenía razón, la fama que se cargaba Francis entre las mujeres, y por qué no decirlo, también algunos hombres en el instituto, era razón más que suficiente para que todo lo que decía Arthur fuera irrefutable, era como negar que necesitaban oxigeno para vivir, aunque por parte del francés, quizá algo más.

- ¡Pero es la verdad, Arthur! ¡Te lo juro por Francia y mi tía Clothilde! ¡No tenía ni la más mínima intención de acostarme con alguien hoy! Ni que me despertará todos los días con esa intención ¡Soy un santo!- Alegaba de forma dramática intentando infundir inocencia, incluso la luz de la habitación había cambiado, para darle énfasis a sus palabras

_-__…Francis-_le reprendió con voz áspera entrecerrando los ojos- No manches el nombre de tu tía Clothilde, que va a venir a tirarte de la patas en la noche, _frog._

- Está bien, está bien, lo admito, me conoces demasiado bien, sí, me despierto con ese propósito todos los días, excepto el domingo, porque ese día voy a misa, pero hoy no tenía esa intención-Arthur arqueo un ceja-bien…sólo hasta bien entrada bien la noche por mi tía Clothilde, te lo juro. Nunca osaría manchar su nombre así. ¿Feliz?-suspiró el galo, no tenia sentido seguir declarando lo contrario, sólo conseguiría que el ya demasiado volátil genio del ingles se alterará más de lo que estaba, y recibiría una nueva golpiza, al menos ya estaba en el hospital. Sin contar que su querida tía Clothilde iría en la noche y le tiraría de las patas por mentiroso como le había dicho Arthur, y lo que menos quería, era molestar a su tía del descanso eterno.

- No…pero, sí satisfecho- suspiró también el inglés, estaba cansado, se encontraba durmiendo una siesta de esas tan profundas y calentitas que uno tiene en el sillón, y sólo en el sillón, cuando escuchó una letra tan conocida por él, era una canción punk, una de sus favoritas…pero ¿Por qué sonaba en medio de su hermoso sueño con hadas y unicornios?...cierto, era el tono de su celular. ¿Qué querrían? Estaba seguro que no había dormido tanto como para que se le pasará el trabajo, ni tampoco tenía compromisos ese día, ni nada referente al consejo estudiantil… dejo de sonar, quizás si no abría los ojos, podría volverse a dormir, pero volvió a sonar, no abriría los ojos por nada del mundo, volvía a sonar una y otra vez, estaba claro que no podría seguir en su búsqueda de la espada vorpal junto a su unicornio. Se dio un giro cayendo al suelo, se arrastró hasta la silla donde había dejado el condenado teléfono, y cuando vio el identificador de llamadas, era el director, no tuvo más remedio que salir corriendo rumbo a solucionar problemas, problemas que tenían nombre y apellido, que se encontraban sobre una camilla de hospital reclamando castidad.

- Y eso que no has estado entre mis sabanas, conocerías realmente lo que es la satisfacción-ronroneaba en el oído del británico, el cual no entendía como fue a parar de espaldas en la pared con un francés arrinconándolo, cuando éste ultimo no se podía ni mover hace un momento atrás, como dicen un hombre con picazón en la entrepierna logra cualquier cosa y que no te lo nieguen, pues una cabeza es más poderosa que la otra.

- ¡Aleja tus sucias manos de ahí, _Bloody__hell_!* – le aventó lejos, con el ceño tan fruncido que sus cejas casi se tocaban entre ellas, no se sonrojaría por algo así, aunque esa era la intención de Francis, llevaban demasiados años de "amistad", tantos, que Arthur había sufrido acosos peores, y digamos que con los años se volvió, inmune…bueno casi inmune al francés, mentira, sólo cuando estaba lo suficientemente molesto no se ruborizaba hasta las patas, nadie podría ser inmune a aquel ser, quizás su compañero noruego del club de magia, pero tampoco estaba seguro de aquello.

- Eres un amargado, ¿Lo sabes?- Se recostó nuevamente en la camilla, ya que al menos recostado en ese lugar, Arthur no le golpearía, o al menos no muy fuerte en caso de ponerle de los nervios de punta nuevamente, cosa que, claramente ocurriría otra vez.

- Cállate _frog*,_ o si no, no pienso solucionar este problema y te las veras sólo con el director, pensar que interrumpí mi siesta por esto, aunque no sé que pintaban los unicornios con _Alice in Wonderland_, aun así no es como si me importe lo que te suceda.- Amenazaba mientras daba la vuelta a una silla que se encontraba cercana, sentándose en ella al revés, de tal forma que pudiera apoyar sus brazos en el respaldo de ésta. Esto indicaba claramente que el británico le ayudaría de todos modos, así que mejor divertirse un poco ¿no?

- Tampoco creo necesitar tu ayuda, mi solo encanto hará que el director me ayude en todo lo que necesito, si yo debería haber sido el presidente estudiantil-se pavoneaba mirando con malicia, sabía que era muy sensible al tema de la presidencia, no le gustaba para nada que le menospreciarán su gestión, aunque eso a nadie le gusta, sobretodo cuando te has partido el lomo por aquello.

- Cállate, o te daré con un palo de hockey por el culo, y no me refiero a golpearte con él- le soltó con tono hastiado, porque así realmente se sentía con la situación. Interrumpir su siesta, y posterior té de la tarde con su música referida, un viernes, su único día en el cual tiene la tarde totalmente libre, para tener que volver a vestir su uniforme e ir a defender a ese trio buscapleitos, a los cuales les habían dado una paliza descomunal vaya uno a saber porque razón fue ahora. Aunque al único que tenia que aguantar era la francés, pues los otros dos estaban felizmente dormidos en los box aledaños, ¡Como roncaban!, y no era que estaban tan magullados para estar inconcientes, estaban durmiendo la siesta, siesta que él debería estar tomando en ese momento, soñando con unicornios y los cuentos de Lewis Carroll.

- ¿Y de donde sacarás uno, _mon ami_?-inquirió alzando las cejas, el inglés no jugaba hockey por lo que sabía, y dudaba mucho que usara el mástil de su bajo, seguramente, porque después tendría que quemarlo.

- ¡No le voy a prestar mi palo de hockey a nadie, y menos para eso! ¡Además he perdido mi el único buen palo!-gimoteaba un tercer muchacho con gafas, que extrañamente apareció de forma misteriosa dentro del box de atención

- ¡Matthew! ¡Me asustaste! Me había olvidado que estabas sentado en la esquina – Soltó Arthur en un suspiro luego de recobrar el equilibrio en la silla, junto a la cual, casi se da de lleno de espalda en el suelo, suerte que estaban en un hospital.

_- __Mon __petit __Mattieu _no tienes por qué ponerte así, te pagaré el palo, al fin y al cabo gracias a ese palo mi belleza sigue intacta- Y era cierto, si no es gracias al tímido muchacho de origen canadiense que casualmente pasaba por ahí luego de la practica de hockey, no la contaba ni él ni sus dos amigos. Si bien Matthew era uno de los chicos más callados y tranquilos de la escuela, muchas veces el más invisible ¿Seguros que no era un fantasma? ¿Un amigo de la tía Clothilde, quizás? Pero a pesar de ello contaba con gran fuerza, y cuando tenía un par de patines y un palo de hockey cerca se transformaba en una bestia, no por nada era el capitán del equipo de hockey sobre hielo, pero si ese chico era como un osito de peluche ¿la magia del deporte, no creen?

- Tengo un partido el domingo, y era mi mejor palo… ¿Cómo rayos quieren que juegue con un palo viejo y maltratado?, ese lo ocupo para los entrenamientos, ¡pero ahora el que uso para jugar está peor!-Matthew jalaba de su cabello, mientras se lamentaba entre susurros audibles para nosotros, para él y los presentes, eran gritos histéricos.

- Relájate, el domingo se va a misa, no ha fracturarse. Pero ese no es tu mejor palo, y si quieres que te lo demuestre, no me opongo-ronroneo el francés mientras colocaba una mano sobre la entrepierna del chico. Sino es por Arthur, el equipo de hockey se quedaba sin su mejor jugador, muerto de un ataque al corazón y vergüenza, igual hay que darle crédito a la enfermera que casualmente pasó por allí y se lo llevo a medirle la presión a otro box de atención.

- Me parece que estás perfecto _frog_… te golpearía pero las circunstancias no me lo permiten… -Arthur acariciaba a sus orugas, es decir, se masajeaba el ceño, no se fuera a quedar con esa cara toda la vida.-

- No tienes que preocuparte tanto por mi, _mon cheri,_ me harás sonrojar- dijo Francis en un tono tan meloso y rosa que harían a uno dudar fuertemente de su sexualidad… ¿recién?, Arthur haciendo caso omiso a lo que había escuchado - En todo caso, ¿Por qué sigues aquí? ¿Por las enfermeras?-suspiró mientras se apoyaba en la pared cruzado de brazos.

_- Oui_

Si todos poseyéramos el don de la sinestesia, observaríamos claramente la densa y oscura aura que emanaba de aquel joven rubio que caminaba por la calle, estaba enojado, no hay que ser muy especial para notarlo, tenia el rostro fruncido en una agria mueca, sus ojos azules echaban chispas, pero no de esas que una creer ver cuando un idol te cierra un ojo, era de esas que lanza un equipo de soldador asesino, amenazándote con dejarte ciega, incluso podría derretir el vidrio de las gafas que llevaba puestas. Maldecía por lo bajo, de forma tan chillona a modo de berrinche de niño pequeño, era molesto, todos se le quedaban mirando por ello. ¿No lo conocíamos de antes? ¿Del hospital?, no, esperen, ¿voz chillona? ¿Ojos azules? ¡Es el hermano de Matthew! Con ese mechón anti-gravedad, ¿cómo no lo note?, quizás porque no es usual verlo de tan mal humor. Conocido como uno de los muchachos con la risa más estridente del colegio, capaz de enamorar a cualquier chica o de sacarle canas verdes a las cejas del presidente estudiantil, una actitud tan infantil y burlona decorada con una hiperactividad qué sólo se podía explicar por la cantidad de azúcar refinada que ingería, corrijo, tragaba día a día en forma de comida chatarra, en serio… ¿dónde se mete tantas calorías? ¿En el culo?

-_¡Fuck!_ –Gruñó- ¿Cómo se atreve a tratarme de ese modo? A un héroe como yo no se le trata así-estaba tan ensimismado en su furia interna que no notó hacia donde se dirigía, tampoco lo había hecho durante toda la tarde, así que ¿Qué importaba?- ¿Dónde mierda estoy? – miró a su alrededor velozmente, le parecía conocido, pero no tenia ni puta idea de dónde estaba, se había perdido, y no era su culpa, claro que no, un héroe como él no se perdía, había sido culpa del villano más diabólico en la faz de la tierra, "cejaneitor", aquel vil y malvado presidente estudiantil, todo era su culpa, o tal vez era un horroroso plan contra su heroica existencia en venganza a cosas que no había hecho, eran puras calumnias dichas con fuerte acento británico. – ¡Ese maldito pagará por esto, o no me llamo Alfred F. Jones! – gritó a todo pulmón en medio de la calle, su estomago también quería gritar, y lo hizo, no había comido nada desde la mañana, era increíble que soportará tanto tiempo sin comer, pero para su mala suerte no había ningún local de la gran M cerca, por eso no sabia donde se encontraba. Era una calle pequeña, y también corta, sólo tenía unas cuantas cuadras más hacia su izquierda, y allí lo vio. ¡Su salvación! Un café al final de la calle, se apresuró a correr hacia él con una radiante sonrisa en su cara, la comida le mejora el humor a cualquiera. Cuando estuvo frente al café, descifró cada una de las letras que conformaban el nombre de dicho establecimiento, las cuales estaban pintadas de blanco sobre un letrero de madera y metal colgando sobre la puerta. Si estaba en lo cierto, le había escuchado a alguien que era un muy buen café, tenía buen servicio, pero sobretodo, comida deliciosa.

El café estaba atestado esa tarde, como todos los viernes. Las cuatro maids que atendían el lugar corrían de un lado a otro, haciendo sonar sus zapatos de tacón contra el suelo de madera barnizada del café. A pesar de que no estaban a su capacidad total, los pedidos eran numerosos, pues con tal de mirarlas, los comensales pedían otra ración de pastel, u otro café para acompañar sus sándwiches, pues si no consumían, adiós, el enorme cocinero les pediría amablemente que se retiraran del lugar, pero antes del que él estoico cocinero pronunciará palabra, o pedían el menú completo, o pagaban la cuenta y salían cuan gelatina del lugar. El estomago de Alfred rugió vorazmente, parecía una mala imitación de Chuwaca, así que se decidió finalmente entrar al café.

Y nuestro presidente estudiantil se encontraba practicando atletismo callejero, mentira, sólo corría a una velocidad descomunal, se le había hecho tarde más de media hora, el director no se dignaba a aparecer en el hospital, y mientras el vejestorio no apareciera, no podía irse en caso de que la policía llegará al hospital, se le demandaba aquello como presidente estudiantil. Al final, la policía llegó junto con el director, venían conversando de lo lindo, entre carcajadas y tomando un maldito café, corrió a saludar al director, explicar rápidamente lo que sucedía, se despidió, y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, su celular llevaba más de treinta minutos sonando, estaba consiente de que se le había hecho tarde, sobretodo con aquel histérico que lo llamaba tanto, aunque le era difícil imaginarse a ese grandulón histérico, sobretodo con esa cara de cuco que tenia.

- No cont'sta, yo no m' puedo pon'r su un'forme, K'ku - Y hablando del cara de cuco, éste tenía el viejo y destartalado teléfono de la cocina en la mano derecha, mientras que en la zurda tenia un cucharon que escurría de algo humeante, mientras miraba con cara de pena al dueño del lugar, un japonés que se encontraba de pie en la cocina mirando el reloj de la pared.

- Sería imposible que el uniforme le entrara. Además que nos quedaríamos sin cocinero… tendremos que abrir de todas maneras - una suave voz, claramente masculina, pero provenía de una delicada figura femenina, embutida en un vaporoso vestido de sirvienta de color rosa pastel - Berwarld-san, no se preocupe, pronto llegará, debe haber tenido una buena razón para retrasarse. Iré a abrir las puertas. - Se volteó el asiático haciendo sonar el rítmico frufrú de su falda y sus tacones golpeteando el suelo, nadie sospecharía nunca que aquella delicada y pequeña mesera era un chico con peluca y un poco de maquillaje. - ¡Tino-kun! ¡Yao-san! ¿Están listos?- golpeó suavemente con el dorso de su mano la puerta que decía vestidor en letras negras- Arthur-san aún no llega, pero tenemos que abrir de todas maneras.

- ¡Aiyaa! ¿Cómo que el cejotas no ha llegado-aru? - otra mesera en traje de sirvienta, igual al del japonés, pero de color rojo escarlata, abría contrariado la puerta del vestidor- Con la falta de ayuda que ya tenemos-aru…- se arregló ambos bollos en los que había peinado su cabello- ¿Cómo quedaron?- preguntó al japonés. **_Un juego de las escondidas._**

- Están bien, pero se mancho con el labial, primo - Le limpio con una servilleta la mancha de labial rojo que tenia en la mejilla - Abriremos de todas formas, vamos a tener que esforzarnos un poco hasta que Arthur-san llegue. – hizo un ademan con la mano al chino de vestido rojo para que se diera la vuelta para ajustarle un poco más la amarra del delantal

- Ese idiota de Arthur, y a mi me regaña por demorarme en la ducha cada mañana - hizo un puchero infantil, y frunció sus gruesas cejas, no podía negar que era familia de Arthur, su hermano menor. No todo el mundo tiene esas orugas de mascotas, pero las de él eran un poco más delgadas. _**Un ángel que puede perder sus alas.**_

- Incluso su hermano menor lo reconoce-aru, me cae bien este pequeño-aru. - soltó el chino, acariciando la cabeza del pequeño rubio que estaba sentado sobre la mesa de la cocina.

- Peter, no seas así con tu hermano. Yao, no le des ese ejemplo, se supone que eres el mayor.-se escuchaba frufrú de un falda que se acercaba a la cocina donde se encontraban- Como dijo Kiku, tendrá razón para demorarse. ¿no?- Vestido color celeste, gran delantera, y contextura pequeña, se colocó a explicarle al pequeño Peter, que estaba mal que se refiriera de esa forma a su hermano.

- ¡Pero, Tino! –el pequeño miró al enorme sueco pidiendo ayuda frente a los regaños del joven del vestido celeste.

- T'no t'ene r'zón - miró con su rostro serio a Tino, logrando que se colocará nervioso, más que apoyado. Resignado colgó el teléfono, y prosiguió a seguir revolviendo la olla. No le gustaba poner nervioso a nadie con su expresión. _**Una caja músical sin abrir.**_

- Tendremos que dar lo mejor de nosotros mientras esperamos a Arthur - junto sus manos mientras se dibujaba una amplia sonria en su rostro. - ¿Cómo quede? – se dio un giro mostrando su aspecto, el cual era perfectamente femenino- Ya aprendí a colocarme bien la peluca, aunque sigo sintiéndome extraño vestido así, jeje- no le gustaba mucho la idea de andar vestido de mujer por la vida, pero eso era solamente dentro del café, al fin y al cabo, nadie sospecharía que era él. Aunque todos se encomendaban a cuanta deidad conociera de que nadie de su instituto se pasara por el café. **_Un rompecabezas que ha perdido piezas._**

- Una perfecta señorita, Tino-kun. Ya pronto se acostumbrará, además es sólo durante las horas de trabajo. Aunque esto en mi país es muy normal. –Sonrió cortes el japonés, realmente era el único que se sentía cómodo con aquella vestimenta. _**U****n libro de acertijos**. _Quizás ser el presidente del club de manga y anime, le había dado cierta familiaridad con las faldas con encaje y los tacones, aunque a muchos les encontraba imposible imaginarse al correcto japonés vestido de mujer a no ser que fuera teatro Kabuki. Aunque no les parecía extraño que estuviera familiarizado con el cosplay, a fin de cuentas era un japonés.- Aunque nunca en mi vida creí que me dedicaría al crossplay. –Miró las fotografías que estaban colgadas por el lugar, eran todas de ellos, vestidos de mujer, tomadas por él, no sabían en que momento lo había hecho, era como un ninja. - ¡A trabajar!- y con esa simple orden, las tres "señoritas" se dirigieron a atender a los clientes que ya comenzaban a llegar.

Miró su reloj, ya llevaba una hora de retraso, ya deberían haber abierto, suerte que ya estaba cerca y se conocía un atajo. Se metió por la parte trasera, - ¡fuck!- se golpeó con un bote de basura, no tenían mucha iluminación allí atrás. Aunque cuando estaba claro, igual se golpeaban con las cosas, y no podían acusar a la iluminación en esos casos. Se apresuró a abrir la puerta, y se golpeó contra algo más, almenos era un poco más suave.

- El S'ffle- se petrificó en el lugar, no quería levantar la mirada, y observar la escalofriante mirada del sueco detrás de esas pequeñas gafas. Sintió como lo tomaban del hombro, y lo metían dentro.- S' va a b'jar- ¿Creía que era un ogro? Ni que lo fuera a golpear, aquel sueco no podía matar ni a una mosca, pero su porte y su expresión seria le hacia olvidarse de ello, pero era útil para mantener el orden en el café. – T' estuv' llam'ndo- miraba fijo el horno, arrodillado frente a él, si se le bajaba el suffle, se pondría a llorar.

- Hey, idiota, apresúrate, que el lugar esta a rebosar -Peter le apuntaba con la cuchara palo con la que el sueco había estado revolviendo la masa dulce de algo, seguramente la del suffle.

- No me mandes, mocoso. O te pongo falda también- **_Un cuento infantil con muchos secretos _**Arthur tomó en el aire las llaves del vestidor que le aventó el sueco sin apartar la vista de la olla que se había colocado a revolver, entró corriendo al vestidor para cambiarse, y ponerse a trabajar de una buena vez, ¡era viernes, por el amor a la reina! El día más pesado de la semana. Se desvistió velozmente, quedándose sólo en sus bóxer negros, sacó presuroso un corset de su casillero, el cual aporreo un poco para abrir, realmente estaba apresurado, ¡pero el casillero no tenía la culpa, hombre! - ¡Peter, ayúdame!- pidió a su pequeño hermano, el cual ni se inmutó y siguiendo lamiendo la cuchara. -¡Mocoso malcriado, ven y ayúdame por la mierda!- Peter bufó, y se fue al vestidor a ayudar al estúpido de su hermano mayor a ajustarse el maldito corset, el cual no pudo apretar mucho, tenía doce nada más, no sabía como se ajustaba eso, a pesar de que había visto cientos de veces como los anudaban esos cuatro travestidos.

- No puedo ajustarlo más, estás gordo-

- Gordos los estadounidenses, ¿Berwald me puedes echar una mano?-el estoico sueco, se metió en el vestidor, sin pronunciar palabra tomo las tiras del corset, y de un solo tirón, Arthur ya tenia una figura de reloj de arena y una cara azul, que combinaba perfectamente con su traje.-Gra…cias-y tal como entro, el sueco se regreso a la cocina, dejando a un asfixiado Arthur de rodillas en el vestidor, mientras su hermano se burlaba de él- No te rías de mi, mocoso. Ahora ve y pásame las medias-de mala gana el pequeño obedeció, le entrego las negras medias de ligas a su hermano mayor, el cual las coloco con cuidado, ¡esas cosas se rompían con demasiada facilidad!, y los hombres se quejan de que las mujeres se preocupan demasiado por las panty medias, además de delicadas, son demasiado incomodas, más de alguna a estado sentada o de pie cuando se percata que tiene la media en la mitad del trasero o le da una comezón horrenda, y uno como mujer, sin poder arreglarse debidamente. Menos mal que eran de ligas, odiaba tener que subirse a cada rato esas condenadas cosas, ¿cómo le hacían las mujeres?- Peter, el sostén… ¿hey, que te pasa? ¿Te da vergüenza?- el pequeño estaba estático mirando aquella ropa de lencería femenina, ya tenia 12, esas cosas le daban vergüenza, sobretodo luego de que notó que su amiga Paullete, ya los utilizaba, en un deje de hastío, Arthur lo tomó, y se lo colocó luchando con los malditos ganchitos de la espalda, les coloco el relleno de siempre, y descolgó de la percha su traje de color verde limón, sin antes colocarle las bombachas y los kilos de falso del vestido, bajo las cuales Peter parecía desaparecer.

- Berwald-san, una porción de torta de chocolate, dos de frambuesa, un café colombiano, un té negro y un jugo de naranja. ¿Llegó Alice?- mientras el sueco se encontraba cortando los pedazos de torta solicitados, asintió levemente mirando serio al japonés.

- ¡Alice-chan! ¿Está lista? No damos abasto con tantos clientes.- dijo el japonés entrando al vestidor, donde una chica de largas coletas color trigo se encontraba colocándose unos gruesos lentes de marco rojo.

- ¡Enseguida voy!- Ajustó un poco más la amarra de su delantal, cerró la puerta de su casillero antes de salir corriendo, rezando por no caerse con esos condenados tacones, todavía recordaba la vez que estuvo una semana con el pie enyesado por un esguince al caerse con esos condenados zapatos, sobretodo soportar las risitas de su hermano, cada vez que debía mentir diciendo que se lesiono jugando fútbol. Pero era viernes y se había dado el lujo de llegar tarde por culpa del cara de rana ese. Tomó su bandeja y comenzó a atender a los clientes que esperaban les tomaran las ordenes. El frufrú de su falda se mezclaba con el de los otros chicos vestidos de meseras.

- Alice, ¿Qué le había pasado?, ya creía yo que no la vería hoy- Le sonrió un hombre veinteañero en un traje formal, un joven ejecutivo que iba al menos 3 veces por semana al café.

- Se me hizo un poco tarde amo, pero ya llegué, ¿Con que desea acompañar sus biscochos?- Sonreía de forma delicada, y su suave voz femenina no denotaba el cansancio que sentía de haber corrido tanto, ni de haber peleado temprano con Alfred, o por el lio del hospital, el trabajo en el café le hacia olvidarse de todo, pues debía de mantener una gigantesca concentración, al igual que los otros tres chicos, para dar una actuación creíble, de que eran delicadas y dulces muchachas de instituto, y no el presidente del consejo estudiantil, el vicepresidente, un deportista destacado y un dulce muchacho de Escandinavia. Mientras se dirigía a dejar la orden a la cocina, se cruzo con Kiku quien igual se dirigía raudo a la cocina, sin perder el paso delicado de muchacha.

- ¿Qué paso, Alice-chan?-le miró intrigado, no era normal que llegara tarde a trabajar, en realidad a ningún lado. Era como un reloj con pies y cejas.

- Luego te cuento Sakura, no me vas a creer lo que me paso- Si, sonaba al igual que una muchacha de 17 años. A pesar de haber sido el primero en unirse al extraño café, seguía maldiciéndose internamente por actuar así, incluso vestido de mujer. Luego iría a meterse debajo de su manta a recitar su mantra suicida.

- Un nuevo cliente, le toca a usted, estamos abarrotadas nosotras tres. –apuntó a la entrada- ¿Tiene relación con la pelea de la mañana con Alfred?-recordando como casi se sacaron los ojos en la mañana, como lo hacían a diario, sólo que ese día habían llegado más lejos de lo usual, se sorprendía de que Alfred no le haya lanzado el escritorio por la cabeza a Arthur, o que éste no le hubiera intentado aventar por la ventana, porque realmente casi se mataron.

- No se preocupe ya voy, pero necesitamos más ayuda, ¿no cree? y no, nada tiene que ver el maldito glotón de Alfred, sino el cara de Rana, y sus amigotes. Larga Historia - bufó, realmente le habían sacado de quicio muchas veces ese día, como para que se lo estuvieran recordando, y no lo culpo

- Una dama no dice eso, hermanita- soltó risueño el pequeño Peter. Que se encontraba cortando algunas galletas mientras Berwalrd servía en pequeños platos los dulces pedidos.

- Qué se ponga falda y nos ayude, el lugar esta lleno. ¿no crees? A ver si me muestras como se comporta una dama, mocoso.- soltó con su voz normal, tan adentro en la cocina no los escuchaban y antes de que Peter pudiera reclamarle a su hermano, la cajera, otra asiática, lo cargó y se lo llevo al vestidor con un perturbador brillo en los ojos. Y si, esta si era una muchacha, la única que de verdad era del género femenino del personal de aquel café.- No va a salir de su habitación en una semana, no sin antes intentar golpearme-

- Pero momento desesperados, requieren medidas desesperadas, Arthur-san. Además… ¡será lo más moe de este café!- y de la nada fuegos artificiales aparecieron detrás de Kiku, o esa impresión le dio a Arthur, pero no podía negar que su hermano vestido de niña, era una imagen muy tierna, confiaba en que le tomarían las fotografías necesarias para nunca olvidar aquel momento. Luego de dejar la nota con el pedido, se dirigió a la puerta de entrada del café. Arthur se colocó frente a la puerta con su bandeja apoyada en el estómago, la puerta se abrió frente a él, se inclinó en una suave reverencia. _**Preparados, a la cuenta de tres.**_

- ¡Bienvenido a SCH maid café, mi amo!- dijo con voz alegre y claramente de mujer, volvía a ponerse derecho mientras se arreglaba las gafas- ¿Dónde…- casi se le cayeron las gafas dé la impresión-…desea su mesa?-se acomodó como pudo las gafas otra vez, le dedicó una cara de sumo horror a Kiku que se encontraba limpiando una mesa cercana, miró nuevamente a su cliente, trago fuerte, y sonrió aristócratamente. Era Alfred.

_**Comienza la partida, peón A4.**_

* * *

_Cualquier comentario ofensivo será borrado_

Ok, si lo sé, esto está raro, incluso para mi, y eso que yo he sido quien lo ha escrito, como dije, no sé que rayos me habré fumado en el receso antes de la clase de matemáticas del año pasado, en donde surgió esto. Los planos temporales están desordenados, así que si alguien se confundió, me lo dice y le aclaro. Ahora, luego de ignorar olímpicamente el trabajo final más importante del semestre, para escribir este fic que estaba en la lista de "por escribir" hace más de un año, terminaré el trabajo, y luego quizás actualize "no ejercer como profesional", aunque no sé si salve ese fic, pues mi computadora se quemó sin previo aviso.

¿Un review? ;u;


End file.
